


Starfall

by ArmadaOfShips



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadaOfShips/pseuds/ArmadaOfShips
Summary: Len takes Barry out of town for a special surprise date early in their relationship.Set in the world of On Display by canthelpmyselves.





	Starfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Display](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247831) by [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves). 



> I was swept away by On Display and threw some ideas it inspired into the comments as fun 'what if's'. But that delightful author, Canthelpmyselves, replied that I should write it, and even said I could dabble in the fantastic sandbox they created! SO, I took my sweet time, trying to do it justice. At long last, here is one of those ideas....
> 
> I highly recommend reading the original fisrt. I envision this fitting in between chapters 5 and 6. At that point in the story, Barry and Len had both been tested for STDs and had forgone condoms. 
> 
> If you didn't happen to read it, before reading this continuation, you'll need to know that Barry is very OCD about cleanliness and, more importantly, since obtaining his powers, anything touching him during orgasm causes him a great deal of pain. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

At an Air BnB in the suburbs of Las Vegas, Barry stepped out of the modest but exceptionally clean shower. He grabbed a pair of fluffy beige towels and held one out when Len slid out of the same shower moments after him.

As Barry toweled himself off, he let his eyes trail over every inch of Len's exposed skin, and he swore Len was using his own towel in the most tantalizing manner possible.   
Well, two could play at that game. He dropped the towel into the wicker hamper next to the pedestal sink and sauntered past Len towards the bedroom, throwing a blatantly coy look over his shoulder. Then he threw in a wink for good measure.   
  
He made it as far as the bed and rested his hips against the modern maple footboard with his arms out behind him for support as well as display. Leonard’s pursed lips as he paused in the doorway did not disappoint. Lust was painted over the thief’s face. But the follow-through was not what he expected.   
  
Len took a lingering look and then seemed to take a fortifying breath. "While you look absolutely delicious, you actually need to get dressed or we are going to be late, Scarlet."  
  
Barry cocked his head to the side, following Len with his eyes as he moved with purpose to his duffel bag.

"Do we have tickets to a hot show?" he hazarded, not ready to give up his seduction just yet.  
  
"Yeah, the hottest strip show in town- only the best for you dear," he quipped, but with a wink of his own.   
  
"And here I was hoping for Celine Dion," Barry bantered back, finally acquiescing to his lover's prompting to get dressed. He felt the last of the moisture from the shower evaporate from his skin as he went to his own duffel bag on the small table under the bedroom’s window. “So, since you’re not sharing the details, what should I wear?”

“Something you can move in,” Len said, continuing to rifle through his clothing options.

“Right, OK, so the straight jacket is out then,” Barry murmured to himself.

He noticed Len pulling out a pair of slacks that were form-fitting but cut for movement like something out of a hiking catalog. He had a few options, but his own slacks were stiff and not geared towards the travelling and nature-loving crowd. Between his jeans and his khaki pants, he decided his khakis were stretchier and would have to do. He slipped into them, added a crimson button up that hugged his torso flatteringly and had his shoes on too before Len finished unfolding the navy blue Henley he looked like he was planning to wear.

Barry took his time styling his hair to give himself a distraction from the surprise Len had planned into their first weekend away since becoming lovers. More miraculous even than the Flash and Captain Cold having off-the-charts chemistry was the fact that Barry’s level of trust in Len overcame his usual inability to sleep with anybody else in his room. They had been living together for a few weeks now.

Barry bit his lower lip to suppress a smile as he contemplated just how well Len had taken his various hang-ups in stride. He had basically given up on relationships in the past since his dislike of germs, his need to sleep alone and the pain he felt during orgasm if anybody was touching him had ended most of his romantic ventures before they got off the ground.

* * *

Barry got another reminder of how far his relationship with Len had progressed roughly an hour later when they were driving away from the urban center of Las Vegas to a destination known, previously, only to Len.

Len had chuckled when he’d observed him sit up a little straighter as they passed a sign that read _Ferris Air Testing Facility 20 miles._

“Not my first choice for a venue,” Len had volunteered, “but it can’t be helped. We only get this once in a lifetime experience because somebody on the front end of their experimental tech owes me a favor, and a big one.”

Barry noticed Len hadn’t tensed, per se, but he did seem to be waiting for a response from him. It was an attestation to how well he’d come to read the older man that he even noticed the anticipation in his outwardly cool façade.

So Barry tapped into that trust he’d been appreciating to give an interested but unconcerned reply. “That sounds like a heck of a story.”

“It’s one from the vaults, as Dr. Frank N. Furter would say,” he began as the freeway straightened out and he upshifted to a good cruising speed. “Back in the mid 90’s I was having lunch in the Motorcar café when I overheard a very interesting phone conversation. I know you were young at the time, so you might not realize how rare cell phones were back then. That alone would have caught my attention, even if the guy hadn’t sounded frantic.

“Imagine my surprise to hear that the fellow behind me had been robbed of some top secret tech just the night before and the fellow who fleeced him, well, he met the exact description of the lowlife that Lisa had kicked to the curb for cheating on her the week before.”

He glanced Barry’s way with a look of mock astonishment which dissolved into a delighted smirk when Barry exclaimed, “No way!”

“Yes, way! Oh Scarlet, talk about being in the right place at the right time! Not only did Hal’s info lead me right to that rat Roscoe’s door to deliver the ass kicking he deserved, but he insisted on paying me a reward and owing me a favor to boot.”

OK, that did sound like a pretty satisfying afternoon of brotherly vengeance. Barry chuckled along with his boyfriend as they approached a gate that looked like it meant business. Len tapped the air conditioner up another notch as he opened his window to hand an ID and a document to the guard who peeked in and took a good look at each of them before taking the document back to a computer in the booth.

The guard didn’t keep them waiting long. “Dr. Wynters, you’re clear to proceed. As detailed in your mission plan, head directly to hangar three by taking the first right and following it to the end. Your pilot, Captain Wilson, will meet you there.”

“Excellent, thank you,” Len responded with a courteous nod, rolling up his window and pulling away at a very controlled pace.

Barry couldn’t hold it in. “Doctor?!” he questioned in amusement.

“If you’re that entertained by the idea of me as a doctor, Scarlet, I’m happy to play doctor with you any time,” he responded with a touch of Cold’s signature drawl.

Barry would be lying if he said didn’t get a little lost in his head enjoying some juicy fantasies that particular prospect prompted. Before he knew it, they were parking in front of a classic utilitarian hangar.

Len turned to him with a surprisingly bright grin. “Just about there, Barry. When we meet the Captain, just follow my lead and play it cool.”

Although he couldn’t suppress an eye roll at the pun, the uncharacteristic enthusiasm was also contagious. He had no idea what was going on, but he simply couldn’t wait to find out.

They saw a young man approaching and exited the car. “Captain Wilson?” Len inquired.

“Yes, sir. And you must be Dr. Wynters,” the pilot responded. “Captain Jordan sends his regards and wishes you every success today.”

“Thank you. “ They shook hands and Len motioned towards Barry. “My colleague, Mr. Redford.”

“Welcome,” the pilot said over the second handshake. “Do you need any assistance with your equipment?”

“Fortunately no, we can handle it. Let us just collect it from the trunk and we can get out of this Nevada heat.”

Len guided Barry around to the trunk and handed him a case that bore a striking resemblance to his CSI field kit, while Len slipped the strap of a nondescript duffle bag over his shoulder and closed up the trunk and locked the car. Barry reminded himself to act like he knew the plan, when inside he was just getting more and more intrigued.

They passed through the doors of the hangar to see a mid-size plane. Nothing as big as a commercial passenger jet, but larger than a private jet. When they reached the door to board the aircraft, Barry noticed that the door was sealed with tape, not unlike what he would use to seal evidence bags. The captain saw him inspecting it and offered, “The sanitization you requested for your experiment was completed at 09:00 this morning, as you can see noted on the seal. I understand that your work is classified, but I just need a verbal confirmation that you won’t be experimenting with anything flammable today.”

Some combination of either ‘experiment’ or ‘flammable’ must have made Barry seem concerned because the Captain rushed to reassure them, “We can make arrangements if that’s the case, and I know Hal has the details and cleared this project, but, as the pilot, I just need to make sure before we board.”

“No, no, the only thing at risk of blowing today is our minds,” Len replied. “Pre-flight jitters,” he said, conspiratorially, with a nod at Barry.

The real eye roll that elicited from Barry seemed to set the expected tone again.

“In that case, let’s get right to it.” He swiftly tore the tape from the door, opened it and pulled down a set of retractable stairs. From a compartment inside the door, he pulled out two pairs of booties to cover their shoes with. ”You can put these on over your shoes on the stairs. Once you are inside you can stow your equipment in the bins at the front, where you will also find gloves, goggles, lab coats and your standard clean room accessories.”

God, what on earth were they getting up to today?!

Len was stepping on the stairs and covering his shoes, paying attention as the captain continued, “Remember to buckle in for take-off and landing, and you will see the seatbelt sign go off when you’re free to move about the cabin. We normally ascend pretty quickly and reach our peak aperture in roughly five minutes. You will see a yellow light illuminate when we are in position. You just need to hit the intercom button to give me the go-ahead, and the same goes if you should have any need to contact me during flight for anything else.”

Len had ascended into the cabin, so Barry stepped up and slipped the booties on as well.

Len peeked his head back out with a nod. “Thank you, again, Captain. Understood. We will just need a few minutes to get set up.”

Barry just managed to give him a thumbs up as he followed Len into the cabin and the stairs were packed away and the door closed behind them with a solid, pressurizing hiss.

Barry twisted around his body at Flash speeds to take in the sight of Len removing the booties he just put on. His shoes and socks followed. “Um, Len… what the HELL is going on here?”

His boyfriend stepped over and took the case from him, stowing it in a bin. Then he put a hand on the back of Barry’s neck and practically purred, “How would you like to join the mile high club with me, Barry?”

It turns out there were more amazing things in Vegas than Celine Dion after all.

* * *

Captain Wilson’s five minute estimate was proven correct when the plane levelled out and the seat belt light went out. Barry had had plenty of time to scope out the details of their aircraft during taxi and takeoff. The surprising thing was that there was very little to it beyond their seats. The cabin extended back maybe thirty feet, maximum, and theirs were the only two seats in it. Beyond that, there were railings at regular intervals on the walls and the ceiling that reminded him of a subway. The walls, floor and ceiling were covered in some kind of seamless padding that looked like a polymer Barry knew Cisco would have been able to identify.  

When Len wasted no time in removing his seatbelt, Barry followed suit, each eagerly meeting in the middle for a scintillating kiss. When they came up for air, Len had a mischievous expression and asked, “Would you mind flashing us out of our clothes?”

“Gladly,” he replied, and made their clothing vanish with delight. He stowed everything in the bin with their shoes.

He noticed that Len was already raring to go, his erection at full mast, and Barry was quickly catching up. He let his hands do some wandering as he stepped in close. Len helped himself to Barry’s hips and pulled him in firmly so their fronts were flush and Len kissed his jaw, working his way back to his ear. He couldn’t suppress a lustful groan.

Barry’s knees were getting weaker by the second. He decided to work with that, as he brought his mouth around to give Len a lingering kiss and then started to proceed south, planting sensual kisses at any spot that called to him along the way. Once he’d reached his knees, he took a moment to rest his cheek on Len’s thigh and look up to catch his boyfriend’s eye. Barry could read a tidal wave of lust which amped up his own, but what really cut him to the core was the trust and awe he saw gazing back at him. He held the eye contact and, with deliberate slowness, licked his lips to get them nice and moist and slipped them around the head of Len’s cock.

The groan that escaped Len was music to Barry’s ears as he retreated and sucked him back in more firmly. Len grabbed his shoulders and stroked his hands in until they were on the back of his neck, where he kneaded the muscles there as Barry began to blow him in earnest. Barry’s own hands travelled up Len’s thighs and around his hips, back behind his ass and back up to his waist, constantly caressing but not really doing much to hold Len still. He let the challenge of keeping still add to Len’s experience.

“Scarlet, _ungh_ , the things you do to me,” slipped through Len’s gritted teeth. Barry let his eyes drift shut and let his tongue pull wantonly over Len’s shaft as he continued to work his lover over.

They popped right back open as his fingertips glided around to tease Len’s crack only to encounter something rigid when he reached his hole. He felt Len’s hips stutter at the contact, and timed a more deliberate tap on the plug in time with his mouth reaching the base of his cock. Len being willing to bottom was fairly new to their sex life, but this was the first time Barry had seen him use a plug. It seemed this was a surprise with many layers.

Len let go of his neck with one hand and reached up to grip a railing overhead. He seemed to be having more trouble keeping still as Barry’s lips and fingers continued to worship him with enthusiasm. Barry’s own erection was throbbing from excitement, dying for some friction.

Soon Len had stroked his had around to Barry’s cheek and gasped, “Would you like to swallow me down, Barry?”

Barry moaned a heartfelt ‘ _mmhmmm’_ without skipping a beat. Barry breathed in the scent of Len, soaked in the taste of him on his tongue, and brought his hard length right down his throat when Len tensed and came with a shout, staying gentle with his hand on Barry’s face but squeezing hard on the railing overhead with white knuckles.

When Barry stood, Len let go of the bar and draped both of his arms around his shoulders for a thorough kiss. Barry’s hands continued to roam, and Len reached back to meet a hand on his ass and guide his fingers back to the plug. Together they slipped it from him and Len had quite the coy smile as he took it from Barry and brought it over to the duffle he’d carried with him and stowed it. He also pulled out a bottle of lube and made of show of putting some on his fingers to rub behind himself and putting some extra on his hand before he stowed it again.

Barry had started to give himself the lightest of strokes as he watched Len lube himself up. He stepped forward readily when Len crooked a finger at him, and felt sweet bliss when Len’s lubed hand enveloped him with a few firm strokes.

Len’s other hand guided Barry to grip the bar overhead. He kissed him passionately and then leaned back with a raised eyebrow. “I thought I would try to sweep you off your feet, Barry.” Len said, glancing about the cabin and throwing him a conspiratorial grin.

“Wait….you don’t mean…. Really?!” Barry’s moment of disbelief gave way to more excitement than he’d felt as a kid on Christmas morning.

“Really,” he replied, and without further delay he twisted and hit the intercom button. “Captain Wilson, we’re ready, please go ahead.”

“Acknowledged,” they heard, and then they were both gasping and giggling as the plane started to dive and their feet slipped off the ground, giving them the feeling of weightlessness.

Barry was sky high, literally and figuratively. Len took his hands and pushed gently, spinning them in opposite directions. Barry tried a few flips while Len steadied himself with a railing and caressed any of Barry’s skin that came within reach.

Barry’s arousal from earlier was only intensified by getting to experience freefall as he’d only ever dreamt about. He focused on Len, who joined him floating for another thorough kiss that he never wanted to end.

Len reached down and stroked him again, brought his legs up around Barry’s waist and then rearranged them so Barry was right at his entrance. Their lubed skin slipped together just the way they wanted, and brought Barry deep inside of Len, both of them moaning with feeling. Even with the stretching the plug had done, there was still a firm squeeze.

“God, Len!” Barry gasped.

“Now you can spin me any way you like, Barry, but let me know when you’re going to cum and you can get clear of me to cum in zero G, “ Len said as he used his legs on Barry for leverage to slide almost off of him and then pull him back in deep.

Barry felt his jaw drop, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. FUCK, this was going to be amazing!

They were spinning just slightly as they floated. The weightless factor put more emphasis on their thrusting since they didn’t have gravity to help or hinder them. They had started out facing one another, but they did try a gentle spin while Barry was inside of Len. Not the easiest but they did rearrange so Barry was behind Len, and Barry was pulling Len in to meet his firm thrusts. He was trying to keep it slow, but Barry was getting swept up, and occasionally his speed would come through in vibrations which had Len gasping.

Len was the only thing he could feel, and his heart was so full. He was all around him! And Barry couldn’t hold back, didn’t want to hold back! “Len, fuck, Len I’m coming!”

He slipped back from Len at the last possible second, and floating freely, had the most glorious orgasm he’d had since he’d gained his powers. No pain whatsoever to accompany the rush of pleasure. He floated in bliss, and, if he was being honest with himself, more love than he was willing to confess to yet, even if he didn’t know how he was going to contain it for much longer.

When he started to focus again, he noticed that Len had slipped back to the luggage he’d brought, and had produced a small handheld vacuum, and yes, started to suction in Barry’s load that was now floating as freely as he and Len were. The novelty and ridiculousness did not escape them, and they were laughing all over again in moments.

As they caught their breath, Barry worked his way over to give Len a giant hug from behind. As soon as the older man had stashed the vacuum, Barry pushed them off again to launch them in a lazy spiral. He kissed his temple firmly. “Mission accomplished, babe,” he murmured with delight.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was referencing Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern and Sam Wilson, the Falcon. I know I took some real liberties with those characters as well as the whole experience of civilians getting to experience zero G. I hope you'll forgive any inaccuracies- it's all meant in good fun =-)


End file.
